Electricité statique
by Arum
Summary: OS. Alors que Roxas se rend à une séance d'autographe de l'humoriste en vogue, Axel Eight, il se rend rapidement compte qu'il y a de l'électricité dans l'air.


Voilà une fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelques années. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être niaise ! Enfin bon, je me dis que ça va surement plaire à quelqu'un

Les parties de sketch sont ceux de Florence Foresti « Mother fucker » et Anthony Kavanagh « Anthony Kavanagh fait son coming-out »

Crédit: Les parties sus-citées appartiennent à leur auteur respectifs. Kingdom Hearts appartient à Square Enyx et Disney.

Enjoy !

O°O

« Franchement, moi j'ai pas d'enfant. Mais je vois mes petits neveux et … y'a des trucs que je comprends pas. Les caprices, par exemples. C'est quoi cette manie de hurler, de pleurer et de se rouler en boule à la moindre contrariété? Heureusement qu'on fait pas ça, nous les adultes. Vous imaginez, au restaurant « J'avais dit bien cuit, aaahhah ! » »  
Axel trépigna des pieds sur scène. Devant lui, le public qui remplissait la salle riait aux éclats.  
« Autre chose, la gestion des émotions. Parce que les enfants, en particulier les bébés, ont une gestion des émotions tout à fait particulière. Ils sont capables de passer des larmes aux rires en un quart de seconde. Quoiqu'on ferait peut-être bien de s'en inspirer. T'imagines « Putain, mec, ça faisait 7 ans entre nous. J'allais la demander en mariage et là, elle me quitte pour un autre. 7 ans d'vie commune balayées comme ça du jour au lendemain et … Oh une pomme, trop cool! Regarde tout ce qu'on peut faire avec une pomme! » » s'exclama-t-il  
Nouveaux éclats de rire. Le roux, qui semblait pleurer quelques secondes auparavant, jonglait maintenant avec une pomme imaginaire.  
« Encore une autre chose. Qui n'a jamais entendu de « Tu me regardes, hein tonton? »? Mais... mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce narcissisme exacerbé ? Les enfants ont un ego incroyable. C'est quoi ce besoin de se donner en spectacle comme ça, d'attirer les regards sur soi, c'est totalement malsain, enfin, est-ce que tonton fait ça? » demanda-t-il en prenant une pose de mannequin « Bon, d'accord mauvais exemple »

Dans la salle, Roxas riait lui aussi beaucoup. Il était assez loin de la scène mais pas non plus au fond ni au deuxième étage, vraiment bien placé. A coté de lui, il y avait Sora, son frère cadet, qui s'appuyait sur un autre garçon appelé Riku. L'argenté et le brun étaient ensemble depuis quelques années et, comme Riku travaillait dans le spectacle, ils avaient souvent des places quasi gratuites tout les trois.  
Comme là pour assister au deuxième spectacle humoristique d'Axel Eight.

Après un dernier sketch, Axel partit et rentra dans sa loge. Son agent, Xion l'attendait là-bas.  
« Tu as encore cartonné ce soir » le félicita-t-elle. L'homme lui sourit et but une gorgée d'eau « Bon, la séance d'autographe va bientôt commencer, alors ne traine pas trop longtemps ici, d'accord? » prévint-elle.  
Axel acquiesça et but une autre gorgée d'eau pendant que la jeune femme quittait la pièce. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, Axel soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire cette horrible séance d'autographe. Mais cette représentation avait été filmée, des journalistes du journal télévisé allaient venir. Ils l'intervieweraient surement et sûr que ce serait un grand coup de pouce pour sa carrière. Avec un râlement, il se releva de la chaise où il s'était affalé et sortit de sa loge dans la ferme intention de signer le plus d'autographe et d'offrir le plus de sourires hypocrites possible.

« Tu veux vraiment y aller? » Demanda Sora. Le spectacle était fini et le petit groupe avait eu envie d'aller prendre un verre dans un bar. Sauf que Roxas voulait avoir un autographe avant.  
« Oui » répondit le blond avec insistance « Et si je ne me dépêche pas, il y aura trop de monde. »  
« Ok, Roxas » déclara Riku, en cherchant la main de son copain et en la serrant dans la sienne « On va au bar à coté, tu nous retrouve là-bas, ok? »  
Le blond acquiesça. Les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent vers la direction indiquée, la nuit dissimulant leurs doigts entremêlés. Roxas, lui retourna dans le théâtre. Il aurait bien aimé avoir un copain et, lui aussi, était autrefois tombé sous le charme du plus âgé des trois. Il avait néanmoins accepté le choix de Riku, même s'il en avait été assez déçu.  
Il rentra dans le hall. L'artiste était là et seule une petite dizaine de personne était devant lui. La queue devenait de plus en plus longue mais plus elle avançait, plus Roxas prenait un malin plaisir à observer l'humoriste. Par exemple, de là où il était, il n'avait pas vu les marques violettes qui ornaient ses joues. Il n'avait pas vu non plus à quel point ses mains étaient fines, à quel point sa peau était blanche, ni à quel point elle avait l'air douce. Et ce sourire.  
Roxas passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier et s'avança au devant de l'homme  
« Bonsoir » salua le roux d'un ton enjoué  
« Euh ...bonsoir » répondit timidement Roxas. Il avait du mal à parler. Jamais on ne lui avait dit qu'un être humain pouvait avoir des yeux aussi beaux, il en était captivé « Euh, est-ce que je peux en avoir trois, s'il-vous-plait? »  
« Oui, bien sur » répondit nonchalamment Axel. Il prit le stylo qui se trouvait à coté de lui et le débouchonna rapidement. « Alors, pour qui je les mets »  
« Alors, euh, Sora, mon frère, Riku, son cop … enfin son meilleur ami et moi-même, Roxas »  
« Roxas, hein? C'est un joli prénom »  
L'homme releva la tête et esquissa un vrai sourire quand il vit que le garçon debout devant lui avait violemment rougi, de plaisir ou de gêne, et le regardait étrangement la bouche légèrement ouverte. Leur regard se croisèrent et Roxas se mit à respirer un peu plus fort et plus vite que d'habitude. Un peu gêné, Axel se reconcentra et se mit au travail. Il écrivit la dédicace pour Sora et Riku, puis les tendit au plus jeune. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et provoquèrent une sorte de décharge électrique entre les deux. Leur yeux se perdaient dans ceux de l'autre. Axel parvint à se reprendre à moitié.  
« Tu t'appelle comment, déjà? » demanda-t-il si bas que seul Roxas entendit ce qu'il venait de dire  
« Roxas » répondit le blond dans un soupir.  
Les joues rouges, Axel souffla pour se calmer et écrivit rapidement l'autographe. Pendant qu'il donnait l'affiche dédicacée, le roux ne put empêcher son regard de se perdre une nouvelle fois dans les orbes bleus du plus jeune. Ils étaient si proches; ils n'avaient qu'à tendre la main pour caresser la joue de l'autre; ils n'avaient qu'à se lever pour l'un et se baisser pour l'autre pour laisser leurs lèvres s'effleurer et se connaître, leurs langues se trouver et se caresser.  
Le bruit que provoqua l'entrée des journalistes brisa le contact visuel des deux hommes. Rouge de gêne, Roxas tourna les talons et chercha à s'éloigner, pendant qu'Axel, qui se faisait encercler par les deux journalistes, amorçait un mouvement dans sa direction.

Roxas s'éloigna rapidement du théâtre, non sans avoir jeté un regard derrière lui, au cas où il aurait pu voir encore une fois les yeux d'un vert étincelant qui occupaient à présent ses pensées. Un peu triste d'être parti, il serra les affiches signées contre lui, s'emmitoufla un peu plus dan son manteau et se dirigea vers le bar où devaient se trouver son frère et son amant.  
Il poussa la porte du bar, répondit au salut d'une des serveuses et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où il avait repérés les deux amoureux qui s'embrassaient chastement et se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Roxas s'assit devant eux.  
« Alors, ça s'est bien passé? » lança Sora. Roxas ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder dans le vide « Hey, Roxas! Ça va? »  
« Les gars » commença le blond. Sora et Riku retenait leur souffle à l'annonce qu'il allait faire « J'crois qu'j'suis amoureux. Nan! J'en suis sur! »  
Sora et Riku se regardèrent. Roxas poussa un long et profond soupir. Il posa sa tête sur une de ses mains et regardait, avec un grand sourire, son autre main tracer le signe infini sur la table en faisant glisser l'ongle sur le plastique. D'un coup elle s'arrêta et traça des lettres invisibles.  
« A.X.E.L. » lut Riku à haute voix. « Tu veux parler du mec qu'on vient d'aller voir? » Roxas ne répondit pas mais sa réaction ne laissait aucun doute: ses joues avaient un peu rougi et son sourire béat et naïf avait grandi « Roxas, ça va bientôt être une célébrité, il a toute les personnes qu'il veut à ses pieds, tu penses vraiment que … »  
« Il s'est passé un truc entre nous. » interrompit Roxas « Je sais pas pourquoi, je sais pas comment, mais c'était … c'était … cosmique »  
« Je te comprend frangin. » glissa Sora en jetant quelques coups d'œil à Riku « J'espère que ça ira pour toi! »  
Roxas lui sourit, mais d'un vrai sourire cette fois, pas avec l'expression niaise qu'il avait auparavant. Sora plaça son poing au dessus de la table et, sans trop réfléchir, son grand frère frappa son poing fermé avec le sien. Solidarité fraternelle.

0o0

_1 an plus tard_

« Bonjour mon amour » Riku entra dans la cuisine et embrassa chastement Sora qui préparait à manger « ça s'est bien passée ta journée? » demanda l'argenté d'un ton enjoué  
« Pas trop mal. Disons que ça aurait pu être pire » Annonça platement Sora en découpant une tomate en quartier. « Et toi? Tu m'as l'air bien joyeux »  
« Oh, et j'ai de quoi! » déclara Riku en s'asseyant sur une des chaises. « J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une bonne nouvelle. Laquelle en premier? »  
Sora s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Quand Riku faisait des blagues de ce genre, c'est qu'il était vraiment euphorique. « Mmh, je ne sais pas moi … la bonne! »  
« D'accord. Tu te souviens de ma sœur, Naminé? » Sora se remit à la cuisine mais acquiesça quand même « Eh bien figure-toi qu'elle est enceinte. Et elle veut que ce soit toi qui donne le prénom, si c'est une petite fille. »  
« Oh, mais … oh, c'est génial! » balbutia Sora. La joie lui faisait souvent perdre ses mots. Riku aimait beaucoup ces moments là et se surpris à observer avec attention le visage de son amant. »Ah, et l'autre, c'est quoi? »  
« L'autre bonne nouvelle »commença-t-il après un moment d'hésitation « C'est ça! »  
Il se pencha dans sa mallette et en ressortit deux billets de spectacle qu'il tendit à son amant toujours affublé de son tablier. Jusque là, rien de bien extraordinaire. Sora les prit et regarda le nom de l'artiste. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Nan, il n'avait quand même pas réussi à …  
« Ce sont bien des places pour le dernier spectacle d'Axel Eight, je ne rêve pas? » hésita Sora. Avec un grand sourire, Riku secoua la tête. Les yeux de Sora s'allumèrent « Oh, c'est génial. Oh, merci, Riku, tu sauves mon frère. »

L'argenté sourit « Ah bon. Autant que ça » plaisanta -t-il  
« Ben, en fait, on s'est téléphoné l'autre jour, et il m'a raconté qu'il avait fait un rêve érotique avec lui et Axel. »  
« Vous avez ce genre de conversation entre vous? »  
« Bien sur! C'est mon frère, après tout. Hé attends, mais il faut que je l'appelle pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. »  
Sora bondit et courut dans le couloir pour atteindre le téléphone rapidement. Riku soupira, se lava rapidement les mains et finit de s'occuper du repas. Parce que s'il devait attendre que Sora ai finit de parler, il pouvait toujours partir s'endormir sans manger.

« Bon, vous savez, y'a toujours des rumeurs au sujet d'un artiste dans ses débuts. Et c'est toujours, toujours la même: han, il est gay! Moi aussi quand j'ai commencé, on disait « Tu le savais pas mais, Axel Eight, eh ben il est gay » alors qu'a l'époque pas du tout! » le public rit un peu « Mais bon, moi je m'en fiche parce que je suis super content d'être là! » s'exclama Axel, qui adorait cette partie où le public hurlait et applaudissait de manière compulsive, quasiment en sa gloire « Nan, c'est pas vrai. J'suis pas ''super content'' d'être là. Parce que vous, vous prenez du bon temps, vous vous amusez, et tout … Mais, hey, moi, je bosse! Vous vous imaginez vous, rentrer dans votre bureau ou dans votre open space et « Hey, j'suis super content d'être là, youhou » »  
Les yeux verts de l'humoriste balayèrent la salle qui riait aux éclats. C'était classe, quand même, de faire rire les gens comme ça. Il observa le deuxième étage de la petite salle et son regard s'arrêta sur une tête blonde, au premier rang qui se tenait la tête avec les mains. Quand elle remarqua Axel le regardait, elle retira ses mains, surement pour mieux le voir. Et là son cœur manqua un battement, voire même plusieurs.  
C'était lui, c'était le garçon blond qui avait été lui demander un autographe un an auparavant. Roxas, le garçon dont le nom, le visage et les yeux hantaient les rêves d'Axel. Et vu la manière dont l'autre le regardait, le sentiment devaient être réciproque. Après quelques dixièmes de secondes, le blond lui fit un petit signe de la main. Pour lui répondre discrètement, Axel ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Ça parut suffire au blond qui soupira doucement de bonheur. Axel se reconcentra donc sur le public et continua le show.

« Alors, c'était bien? » demanda Sora en remettant son manteau  
« C'était génial! » s'exclama Roxas, enthousiaste  
« Et quelle partie as-tu préféré? »  
« Mmh ... franchement, je dirais ses yeux. Ou ses mains »  
Riku laissa échapper un petit rire « Je pense qu'il voulait parler du spectacle »  
Roxas laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise à peine contenue. Les deux autres se mirent à rire et le blond s'apprêtait à les suivre dans leur délire quand une jeune femme les aborda. Ses cheveux, coupés court et très noirs faisaient ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, qui paraissait froids.  
« Etes-vous Roxas? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plutôt doux  
Le blond s'avança un peu vers elle. Euh, oui, c'est moi, pourquoi? »  
« Bonjour, je m'appelle Xion » se présenta-t-elle en lui serrant la main « Pourriez-vous me suivre, s'il-vous-plait? Axel Eight aimerait vous voir »  
Roxas se retint difficilement de trop montrer sa surprise. Il se tourna vers les deux autres, qui se trouvaient, malheureusement, dans le même état d'incompréhension que lui. Sora lui sourit alors pour lui donner du courage et le poussa doucement vers la jeune femme. Le blond respira un bon coup et la suivit, remarquant du coin de l'œil que son frère et son beau-frère avaient décidé de l'attendre.  
Avec un grand sourire, la brune le conduisit jusqu'à une salle. A l'intérieur, l'objet du fantasme du blond depuis près d'un an. Xion rentra dans la loge. Axel se leva, lui, précipitamment et essuya compulsivement son t-shirt noir pour tenter de paraitre plus présentable. Le jeune blond passa timidement la porte et pensa un court instant que l'expression de panique ancrée sur le visage de l'autre homme le rendait plutôt mignon. Ou, tout du moins, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Avec un petit rire discret, Xion sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
Au centre de la pièce, les deux hommes se regardaient sans dire un mot. Roxas avait l'impression de revivre la fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était vraiment bizarre.  
« Alors … euh … ça va ? » tenta le blond « Ah, au fait, moi, c'est … »  
« Roxas » le coupa Axel avec un grand sourire « Je m'en souviens ! »  
Le plus jeune rougit légèrement, ne dire, quoi dire, voire même comment le dire. Il avait un peu chaud mais ne bougea pas. Devant lui, Axel semblait être pris du même malaise. Il soupira, mais prit son courage à deux mains en s'avançant vers Roxas, qu'il prit par les épaules. Le plus jeune plongea alors ses yeux bleus dans les orbes couleurs de jade de l'homme qu'il aimait. Là, à ce moment là, les deux revivaient exactement le même moment qu'un an auparavant, moment que Roxas aurait pu qualifier de rêve.  
Le silence restait toujours aussi lourd dans la salle, mais on sait tous que le langage des yeux est souvent bien plus efficace que celui de la langue. Et leur yeux se disaient tant de chose.  
Lentement, Axel se pencha, attiré par ces yeux bleus noyés dans un désir qui s'accentuait au fil des secondes. Roxas leva ses mains et les mit dans le dos de l'autre, pour tenter d'essayer de se rapprocher de lui. Doucement Axel se pencha encore plus et réduisit rapidement la distance qui les séparait encore. Le blond sentit les lèvres du plus grand se fermer sur sa lèvre inférieure à plusieurs reprises, glisser sur les siennes. L'échange fut chaste et réservé.  
Tout aussi doucement, Axel et lui se séparèrent. Les deux restèrent un petit moment à se regarder droits dans les yeux. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Xion fasse son apparition, annonçant de sa voix douce que le planning de l'artiste était trop chargé pour qu'il se permette de ne pas dormir.  
« Allez, Xion, encore une heure ! » supplia presque Axel, qui avait gardé ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme qu'il pouvait maintenant appeler son « amant »  
« Non ! Il faut que tu dormes si tu veux être en forme demain pour ton interview à la radio, pour ta visite au centre des enfants, pour … »  
« D'accord, j'ai compris. Laisse-moi trois secondes » demanda le roux. Xion sourit puis referma la porte. Axel se tourna alors vers Roxas et vit qu'il … qu'il souriait. Roxas souriait, il était heureux d'avoir put revoir la personne qu'il aimait. Il se blottit contre le plus âgé qui lui rendit son étreinte, essayant de graver dans sa mémoire l'odeur de sa peau.  
« Hé, on va se retrouver, d'accord ? » lança Axel  
« Bien sur » répondit le blond. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner encore un an »  
« Moi, non, plus » ricana le plus grand.  
Il prit le visage de Roxas et posa un baiser sur son front. Il plongea alors la main dans la poche de son pantalon, prit quelque chose dedans et la plongea dans la poche arrière du jean de Roxas, en profitant pour le peloter un peu. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement pour se dire au revoir avant qu'Axel ne le pousse gentiment dehors. Roxas se surprit à rire. Il se surprit à penser comme un lycéen dont le petit ami le met gentiment à la porte parce que ses parents pourraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Il longea les couloirs, sans voir ni entendre les techniciens qui lui disait bonjour, extatique comme il l'était.  
Il rejoignit rapidement ses amis, qui l'attendaient dans le hall. Pour dire, ils étaient un peu nerveux en attendant le retour du frère de Sora, vu que Riku avait eu le temps de lui énoncer toutes les façons dont la rencontre aurait pu se finir. Quand Roxas revint, la tête un peu baissée, la première chose que fit le brun fut d'aller à sa rencontre. C'était, d'après ses souvenirs, le premier coup de foudre de Roxas, et si jamais ça c'était mal passé …  
« Alors ? » le pressa Sora « Comment ça s'est passé ? »  
Roxas le prit dans ses bras avant de répondre. Riku fit un geste pour s'avancer, mais ne bougea pas. Sora saurait quoi faire.  
« En fait, on n'a pas fait grand-chose … » le blond soupira « Mais on s'est embrassés »  
Le brun l'éloigna de lui et lui. « Hé, mais c'est génial » s'exclama-t-il  
Roxas se contenta de sourire. Sora passa son bras sur ses épaules et l'entraina, plus joyeux et rassuré que son propre frère.  
Alors qu'ils rentraient tous chez le couple (le grand frère y dormait pour la nuit), Roxas se souvint qu'Axel avait mit quelque chose dans sa poche. Curieux, il passa trois doigts dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un morceau de papier qu'il avait surement du arracher à un cahier. La vue du contenu du papier fut accompagné d'une nouvelle poussée de sérotonine, comme s'il venait d'avaler un comprimé d'ecstasy.

Dessus, il y avait marqué tout de dont il avait pu rêver : « Je t'aime » , « Appelle-moi » et un numéro de téléphone portable.


End file.
